I Still Stand
by Zoakdo
Summary: How the world was seen by a single figure, always present, yet always ignored.


How many countless phenomenon have I been a witness to? A long life I have lived, longer than many could conceive, with many more before me. But despite my longevity, I remember all the events I am living through. The two boys that run throughout the pen I exist in, bringing their wildest fantasies to reality every day. Though many of these cycles leave me fearing my existence may be at its end, I can't help but be accepting that it would not be and undesirable way to meet my end. But every day ends and, despite wounds that may have been inflicted, I remain.

I still stand.

The Girl with the Pink Ribbon that always visits comes again, her attention wasted on the Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams. I cannot help but be impressed by the determination she shows, though more than once I have spent my nights contemplating the potential lacking of her sanity. She presses him further, attempting to have her advances noticed, but his ignorance prevails.

I still stand.

The Girl with the Pink Ribbon is alone with the Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams under the shade of my branches. He reveals that it was he, not her, that called her to this spot. He tells her of his love for her, something that drives The Girl with the Pink Ribbon over the edge. Tears roll down her face as she jumps into his arms, forcing her lips onto his. He is surprised, but not at all displeased as he returns her gesture. I spend this moment wishing happiness for the children that have been my company for many years.

I still stand.

The Green Haired Boy that Never Speaks comes to me today, lacking the Triangular Headed Boy That Always Dreams that is usually his companion. His expression full of loneliness, he sits in the shade I cast, comforted by the coolness provided. His life is a hard one, forced to hide his pain around those he should. No matter the number of times I have seen, watching friends grow apart is always a saddening experience.

I still stand.

The Red Haired Girl with the Long Neck's presence has been nonexistent as of late. While her screeching was annoying to all, the residents cannot help but feel that the silence is unnatural, myself among them. I hear quick phrases like "college" and "future," soon replaced by other ones, mostly "Jeremy," "pregnant," and "marriage."

I still stand.

The Girl with the Pink Ribbon and the Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams have maintained their relationship throughout the years, becoming even more loving than they were in the past. The Green Haired Boy that Never Speaks has found his own lover, the Brown Haired Girl that Wears Glasses. They rarely come around anymore; restoring my days to the tranquility they held in the days past.

I still stand

The Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams and the Green Haired Boy that Never Speaks return to their homes only a few times a year now, living at a new location where they pursue studies of preferred subjects. While they are here for many of the hottest days, they no longer engage in fantastic projects, their youthful spark having faded from their hearts. The Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams and the Girl with the Pink Ribbon's relationship still lasts, happily surpassing all of my expectations. It seems this is what they call "love."

I still stand.

The Man and Woman Who Sell Old Items have been struggling lately. The Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams is over regularly to assist them, occasionally bringing along the Girl with the Pink Ribbon. For a time, this was enough. But as it became clear that they needed something new, they left. It was to be the last time I ever saw The Man and Woman Who Sell Old Items. In their stead, the Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams and the Girl with the Pink Ribbon took up residence in the structure.

I still stand.

New young ones inhabit the place, regularly finding enjoyment in the place where I reside. They lie under me and attempt to climb me, almost always resulting in a quick failure. My days were no longer quiet with the young ones around. I was always filled with amusement as I watched them do activities similar to those done by the Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams and the Green Haired Boy that Never Speaks when they were their size.

I still stand.

The young ones have grown older, leaving the structure as the previous ones did. The Girl with the Pink Ribbon's hair has been turning grey and the Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams moves and talks slower than he did before. Still, they continue to support their lives, living with the same happiness I saw in them so many years ago.

I still stand.

The Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams was not where he lived today, as he has not been for the past several days. The young ones returned, as did the Green Haired Boy that Never Speaks and the Brown Haired Girl that Wears Glasses. The Girl with the Pink Ribbon was crying, as were all the others in attendance. I never saw the Triangular Headed Boy that Always Dreams, much like how I will never see many others I saw in ages past. This is the same.

I still stand.

Alone.


End file.
